Who Do You Think You Are
by LexiTaylor
Summary: Chad has broken Sonny's heart and she wants him to know. "Not this time." ... "Who do you think you are?" Songfic to Jar of Hearts.


Sonny's POV

He left me this way.

He left me heartbroken for the past 2 weeks.

I was a mess.

Tears were always falling and I didn't even bother putting make up on anymore, for it would just leave black streaks upon my face.

I hadn't been in the public eye for a while.

I tried my best to avoid it.

But not tonight.

There was a formal dance at Condor Studios.

And I was going to make sure Chad knew what I was feeling.

What I was thinking.

No one knew I was going to be there. I had told people I wouldn't be there.

I had planned all of this.

Believe me, this would be a night no one would forget.

Everyone was dancing to an upbeat song by Kesha. Everyone was having a great time with smile on their faces.

The song faded.

And everyone looked at the stage. I saw Chad. As soon as he saw me his smile faded into shock.

I was standing there in front of the mic with a white dress on. It was knee length with a square neck. It was paired with black pumps and of course the necklace Chad gave me.

It was a red, glass heart. I cherished it. I remember what he said when he gave it to me.

"You have my heart...figuratively and now literally."

Lies. All lies.

He was standing the middle of the dance floor. He was wearing a white button up with an electric blue tie. Black slacks and some nice black dress shoes.

And I started singing.

I know I can't take one more step towards you

Cause all that's waiting is regret

And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are

This is when I planned...

All of his ex-girlfriends who had lasted the longest. Only 5 other girls. They were also wearing white dresses. Every girl had pictures of her and Chad together while dating. They were circling him and as I sang they were ripping those pictures and tossing them at his feet.

He deserved it.

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are

I started to slowly and dramatically walking towards him. Everyone made a path and the girls eventually faded into the crowd.

At this point his eyes never left mine.

Those stupid blue eyes. I'm not falling. Not this time.

And it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back

Now I was standing in front of him. Only a foot or two of space between us.

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

I ripped the chain off of my neck.

Who do you think you are?

I held it out slowly.

Who do you think you are?

And then...I dropped it. It hit the hard wooden floor with a crack and the shattered pieces spread around our feet.

"Who do you think you are?"

He stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth open in shock.

"I broke your heart...figuratively and literally."


End file.
